tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Drfizwuz997xlol as "Owen" (Studio Drama)
12:05 Drfizwuz997xlol 3283230c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.131.35.12 has joined #euxanthin 12:05 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Drfizwuz997xlol. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 12:06 So do I delaying? 12:06 Slating? 12:06 <@TDIFan13> Slating is when you say your name. 12:06 <@TDIFan13> And then the character you're auditioning for. 12:07 Onickname? 12:07 * space 12:07 <@TDIFan13> Your nickname, yes. 12:07 I'm drfizwuz997xlol and I'm auditioning for Owen 12:07 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 12:08 No I'm sorry I thought u did thoughs here 12:08 Those s 12:08 <@TDIFan13> Would you like to do one on the spot? 12:08 <@TDIFan13> Or post it onto your userpage later? 12:08 Ill try the opening confessional 12:08 <@TDIFan13> Alright, go ahead. c: 12:08 The addution later :) 12:09 It's so awesome to be back again. 12:09 I really do t derved thought everyone else dersverd it a whole lot more. 12:09 *don't 12:10 But I guess not embryo e can be so lucky :( 12:10 Butat least I can try some of Chet's awesome food! 12:10 *everyone 12:10 *chef's 12:11 <@TDIFan13> Awesome improvising. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 12:11 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 12:11 It lovely 12:11 7 12:12 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 12:12 Or 6 12:12 8.5 12:12 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. :) 12:13 No not really 12:13 <@TDIFan13> Not really or just no? :) 12:13 No 12:14 <@TDIFan13> Okay, now we'll ask you three questions about your character. 12:14 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 12:15 Umm I really don't know I like relationships in role play but they would come with chemistry not be pre planed 12:15 <@TDIFan13> Good answer. 12:15 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 12:16 YesSo 12:16 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 12:16 *Yes my I pad has weird autocorrect 12:16 Anti-Hero 12:17 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 12:17 <@TDIFan13> oops 12:17 <@TDIFan13> Your character is Izzy. 12:17 <@TDIFan13> c: 12:18 Izzy2 ~Bigez@pool-98-111-141-211.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #euxanthin 12:19 Drfizwuz997xlol 3283230c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.131.35.12 has quit Page closed 12:19 lol okay 12:20 Drfizwuz997xlol 3283230c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.131.35.12 has joined #euxanthin 12:20 Sorry about that bad interante connection 12:20 <@TDIFan13> Your character for this scene is Izzy. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 12:21 Nick/izzy3 Hey big O this place is weird 12:21 No. 12:21 I'm Izzy. 12:22 You're Owen. 12:22 Oh 12:22 Drfizwuz997xlol has changed nick to own 12:22 Hey Izzy 12:22 Oh, hey Big-O! 12:23 Wanna know a secret? 12:23 ;) 12:23 For the love of pep shake izzy go 12:23 The moster is trying to get you! 12:23 This is no time for secret 12:24 A friend of my has a plan up his sleeve. 12:24 Explosivo. >:3 12:24 Hey explosive I like that dude 12:24 BOOM BOOM. :D 12:24 Oh god Owhow good izzy he's got you 12:25 I can't let this happen 12:25 *gets in cannon izzy I'm coming for you 12:25 There is no Izzy. 12:25 *cannon goes bomb bomb 12:25 Only EXPLOSIVO. 12:25 <@CD-TDA> (Please stop making up parts...) 12:25 <@CD-TDA> (@Owen) 12:25 Um ok 12:26 *owen gets in moster hand 12:26 Explosive were together now! 12:26 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 12:26 Ok 12:26 <@CD-TDA> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you should really leave now. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, September 22 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 12:26 I thought I would do the moster movie channgle 12:26 <@CD-TDA> Okay. 12:26 :p 12:26 Thanks you good bye 12:26 <@CD-TDA> Well, that's not how it goes. 12:26 <@CD-TDA> You can leave now. 12:27 Thanks u wish everyone else good luck 12:27 own 3283230c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.131.35.12 has quit Page closed Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions